Reborn
by La-belle-romantisme-dame
Summary: After nearly the entire earth is destroyed the elves who travelled to Valar return expecting to find the world deserted of life. They were wrong. Legolas/OC- definetly not mary sue
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's and plotline**

Amanda paused and crouched lower behind the prickly, offending bush. Although it was irritating to be constantly aware of her position when she shifted behind the bush it offered the best protection if a large animal decided to run at her.

Grimly she smiled, adjusting the spike in the middle of the thorny tyrant of a plant. She was in the middle of what seemed to be a desert. Only the small clumps of stubborn, resilient trees and other harsh plants gave the slightest inclination to the ancient Amazon forest that had once resided there.

_They were the only survivors. _

Reprimanding herself harshly for letting her thoughts drift Amanda dug her boots in deeper into the golden sand, concentrating on the task ahead. Like the plants the only survivors of the animal world were tough, fierce and mean son of a bitches.

Tensing she raised the body heat radar to affirm the creatures position. Just as she had calculated the beast was hidden behind a gnarled, twisted tree.

Raising her head slightly she cursed softly, the sun mercilessly burning her scalp. As long as the spear stayed in place she would be fine. But that was a fucking big if.

Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she took a deep breath feeling the air fill up every inch of her belly before crying out in a harsh animalistic like scream.

The animal's small ears flickered catching the offending noise. The thick, leathery skin tensed with adrenalin and rage. Territorially the rhino lowered its horn, beating the pads of its feet against the sand, spraying grains around the tree roots.

Snorting it charged, two sharp ivory horns lowered as it caught sight of Amanda sprinting ahead of him.

A grey blur streaked across the landscape, the offender gaining speed quickly on Amanda, reaching the bush that she had been hiding behind the beast ignored it as its prey was almost in reaching distance.

Amanda glanced backwards quickly rolling to the side as the animal fell to the ground with a loud grunt, blood and gore spilling from its stomach.

The spear had somehow held. _Thank fuck for that._

Panting Amanda ran forward, her wooden bow poised in her hands. Watching the animal tried to stand up, but its life was draining quickly. Aware of this Amanda decided to finish the job and put the animal out of its misery.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered before firing the sharp projectile through its skull. Shaking her head in shame Amanda bent forward, unaware that a pair of identical brown eyes were watching her.

Perched high in a clump of distorted, blackened trees sat two curious figures. Their bodies were long, lean and well muscled moving with an unnatural poise and grace that hadn't been seen by their surroundings for centuries, perhaps millenniums.

Being identical both characters possessed rich brown hair, with forest browns and greens swirling in their eyes. Their faces were pale, unmarked by sun or age, they were creaseless, perfect.

Part of their hair was braided neatly in order to keep their long, flowing hair from hindering their sight. Their sharp eyes picking up every detail of the strange human, who was currently placing the meat and skin of the rhino into strong, sturdy leather bags.

Exchanging looks of confusion they watched on. Apart from brown eyes the human and themselves had nothing in common, except perhaps a skill in archery. She had sun bleached blonde hair, wide full lips and lightly tanned skin. They would have considered the creature beautiful if it wasn't for the scars covering her arms and face, the rest of her skin hidden by crudely sewn pieces of leather and what seemed to be metal forming a pair of pants and a long shirt for the lady.

Her clothing was extremely different from their own; both identical men wore deep green leggings and beige tunics, held in place by neat rows of stitching.

The woman's appearance made them slightly apprehensive. The elders had told them no one inhabited the earth anymore and that they (the scouts) would find nothing except a few fierce animals.

The elders however were wrong. If this girl was alive, then were any others. Exchanging concerned glances both men gracefully leapt forward from the trees, landing lightly on the balls of their feet. In unison they raised notching their arrows quickly they fired two warning shots at the girls feet causing her to freeze and glance up at them quickly.

Sprinting forward with their bows still raised they ran to the girl, who had quickly interpreted the meaning of the shots and had not moved her position except to straighten up slightly on their arrival.

Masking her face in cool indifference she surveyed the two approaching men, who moved so gracefully she was reminded of dancers causing her to wince slightly at the onslaught of memories.

_Rough, calloused hands encircled her delicate waist as she watched the other dancers from the wings._

'_When will your rehearsal be over?' The hands owners asked in a rich, deep voice like velvet._

'_Maybe 10 minutes or so.' She replied, hypnotised by the dancers onstage leaping and bounding effortlessly into the air. Her companion stilled as well, both watching the graceful figures arch and move their bodies into amazing positions as they told the haunting story of Swan lake._

'_They move so beautifully my sweet flower.' The voice mused softly, his breathe tickling her ear._

'_But they do not move as beautifully as you.'_

_Leaning backwards she smiled up at her fiancés smooth handsome face, his blues eyes twinkling with love and adoration for her. Leaning down he kissed her affectionately on her smooth, pale forehead, smiling as he did so, his short brunette choppy locks tickling her skin._

'_I love you.' Amanda whispered._

Ignoring the oncoming emotions that threatened to overwhelm her Amanda steeled her mind, tensing as the figures neared her.

Stopping a few feet in front of the rhino, they lowered their bows slowly both glancing down at the rhino.

'Impressive kill.' The one on the right spoke, smiling slightly.

Amanda said nothing watching them closely, trying in vain to locate their weaknesses, there was no way she could out run them, perhaps a quick offense would catch them unaware, but then again they had strength in their numbers. No, there was no way Amanda could defeat these two...creatures, instead she opted for the more peaceful option.

'Who and what are you?' she asked abruptly, ending the niceties that they obviously wanted to take place, perhaps she could negotiate with them.

'Greetings my lady, may a star shine upon our meeting,' the one on the left said melodically 'my brother and myself come from another realm you could say. We are the twin sons of Elrond and are known by many names.'

Smirking slightly at his brothers comment the other man continued.

'But you may call us Elladan and Elrohir.'

Amanda nodded, her hands still poised readily next to the knives sheathed in her pants.

'I am Amanda.'

With her words she flung her knives quickly at the jugulars on their necks with a deadly precision, identical hands however reached up with a speed Amanda's brain couldn't comprehend catching the handles of both knives.

'We meant you no harm Amanda.' Elrohir growled tensely. 'We were merely curious of you, but now you shall have to come with us to face the Elders.'

Elladan stepped forwards one arm raised skilfully welding the knife, Amanda stiffened but reined control over her reactions staring coldly at him.

'I'm sorry Lady Amanda, but you leave us no choice. We will have to take you by force.'

**R and R my lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING! Violence, explicit language, extreme rudeness and innuendo

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Amanda lowered her hands as Elladan approached; even though she was surrendering she remained tense and watched the two men intently.

As his brother strode behind Amanda Elrohir stepped closer, arms poised ready to catch the offender if she tried to flee or fight further.

Both brothers were nervous about the entire situation, highly aware that although they were heavily trained in the art of combat they had slackened off whilst residing in Valar due to the peacefulness. Having seen the girl cunningly take down a rhino with ease both regarded her with suspicion, sensing that she wouldn't surrender that easily.

As Elladan faced Amanda's back he sheafed her knife in his belt and unravelled some twine from his hair carefully watching the lithe girl the entire time.

Amanda regulated her breathing lowering her pulse to resting pace, her body completely relaxed and as her breathe deepened she was able to pick up sounds more readily. Lowering her eyes she focused on the sounds behind her: the sheafing of her knife, the fall of hair on soft material, the sharp twang of string-like twine as Elladan completed his mission.

As Elladan lowered his hands he bent his head, absorbing himself completely in the process of tying Amanda up. Upon hearing him bend slightly down behind her Amanda suddenly threw back her head connecting with the bridge of Elladan's nose.

Blood gushed out and his eyes began to water, knowing it would only blind him momentarily Amanda sprang into action kicking Elrohir in the chest whilst he was distracted by his brothers pain.

Elrohir doubled over slightly winded and tried to even his breathing. Amanda quickly twisted him in front of her kicking the back of his knees until he fell to the ground. Un-sheafing another knife from her upper back, from a concealed compartment Amanda brought the cold metal to Elrohirs fragile neck, jerking his head back with his hair to keep him from escaping.

Gritting his teeth together Elrohir swore softly watching his brother in front of him.

Amanda's grip tightened on the knife as Elladan recovered slightly from his injury. Blood marred his white, pristine face and his nose was obviously broken in the middle, the end section of the nose veering slightly to the left.

Taking in the sight in front of him Elladan frowned, pulling back his lips in a slight snarl.

'Let go of my brother.' He spat, advancing slightly forward.

'Why should I?' Amanda asked tensely, pressing the knife up against Elrohirs throat enough to draw a slither of blood. Elladan watched as the blood trickled down his brothers exposed neck onto his soft, beige shirt.

'He is an elf.' Elladan hissed slightly enraged, not daring to step any closer as Amanda's grip tightened again.

'And I'm a homo-sapien, your point.' Amanda's eyes flickered briefly to Elladan's hands, aware that the only reason he wasn't throwing a knife at her head was due to her bargaining position.

Her comment only seemed to provoke Elladan further, his eyes narrowing in rage and his fists curling up into tight balls. Amanda regarded his temper in interest aware that emotion quite easily overruled reason, making Elladan's head less clear in a fight.

Elrohir, as though sensing Amanda's thoughts spoke softly in elfish, trying to soothe his twin.

Elladan managed to become calmer from his brothers words, but became just as infuriated again when Amanda pushed deeper into his brothers throat her eyes menacingly cold.

'I wouldn't talk if I were you.' She suggested to her hostage, inwardly grimacing at his slight intake of breathe due to the pain.

Face screwing up in tension Elladan glared at her darkly wishing to strangle the girl with his bare hands for causing her brother pain.

'What part of ELVES do you not _understand!_'

'Surprisingly a lot. One you're not midgets and two you don't work for Santa Claus. Now I suggest you speak up or my knife does.'

Grinding his teeth in anger and frustration Elladan tried to calm himself. Elrohir watched on fearfully as the girls grip remained unwavering.

'We are elves. We are the light of Valar, graced with many of the Valar's attributes in a mortal form if you must. We are immortal, blessed with the beauty of the Valar's life and with their love. That is why you cannot kill my brother.'

'So I gather that although you never age you can be mortally wounded, yes?'

'Yes.' Elladan spat staring at her in disgust.

'And I gather the Valar are god?' Amanda mused.

'Yes.'

'So you are demi gods per say?'

Slightly taken aback by her question Elladan felt his anger waver.

'Yes... I never thought of it like that before.'

'I'm perceptive.' Was all she offered in response twisting her position slightly so as to relieve the cramps forming in her thighs.

Elladan noticed this, inwardly reading himself for attack, but Amanda only moved slightly and didn't offer any vulnerability to Elladan .

Biting the inside of his cheek angrily Elladan shifted his weight onto the balls of his feet.

'So if I kill your brother I suffer the mighty Valar's wrath?'

Elladan and Elrohirs breath hitched slightly in hope as Elladan nodded.

'Well bring it on, they've already killed nearly the entire race of man and the earth along with them. What more could they possibly take.' Amanda sneered, bristling suddenly.

Noticing her sudden emotional change Elladan's hands shot to the knife in his belt ready to take advantage of the situation... only to find Elrohir gasping for air as she pressed the blade flat against his neck pressing on the small concave near the base of his neck.

Growling Elladan sheafed the knife as Amanda assessed him coldly. Releasing the pressure Amanda repositioned the knife to its original spot.

'So apart from never aging or dying from age you're not that different from humans.'

Elladan hissed slightly, insulted at the thought.

'We do not _look_ like humans, we do not _sound _like humans, we only bear a similar shape to them. _We _are blessed with the Valar's light!'

Snorting indifferently Amanda smiled mockingly.

'So your _blessed _are you? Maybe it's just a common characteristic of your race, like skin colour. You are _our _equals elf!'

Elrohir tensed further as Elladan stepped forward his face contorted with rage.

'You _pathetic_ human are not our _equals!_ The world does not work like that!'

'So you know how it all works now? How long have you actually _been_ on earth exactly?'

Elladan stiffened, quickly glancing down to his brother.

'Over 25,000 years.'

Cocking an eyebrow in surprise Amanda tensed, watching the elf in interest.

'Recently?'

This caused Elladan's feathers to ruffle again as he went back to staring at her in disdain.

'No.'

'When did you leave?'

Elladan paused for a moment his eyebrow twitching in irritation.

'Over 70,000 years ago.'

'Oh,' replied Amanda feigning amazement 'Only _that _long! Well you must certainly know _everything_ there is to know about the new, modern earth.'

As Elladan's eyebrow twitch grew more pronounced his temper began to overwhelm, causing his brother to look on in alarm.

'How _dare _you! Many of our people left because of the war! So even when we stayed and fought and the rein of men began we left because we _had _to! We had no choice!'

Opening her mouth Amanda went to reply, but stopped. Elrohir tensed under her increased pressure and Elladan glanced up from his haze of rage.

Currently surrounding them was a small band of blonde haired elves, their bows tensed and arrows ready they glared at Amanda for even daring to kill Elrohir.

Amanda, who had only just seen them emerging from the shadows of the twisted clumps of trees cursed her folly, highly aware they were all extremely pissed at her.

One of the elves spoke, his voice and manner commanding respect.

'Release Elrohir My lady and we shall not kill you.'

Biting her lip in slight fear Amanda composed herself.

'And who may I ask are you _sir?'_

The elf met her icy gaze, holding it steadily as he walked forward to stand next to Elladan, lowering his beautifully crafted bow during the process.

'I, _madam_ am Prince Legolas Thandruil.'

'Pleasure.' Amanda replied lips curling into a sadistic smile.

Indicating Elrohir Legolas stepped forward offering a hand out to the brunette. Tensing Amanda released him quickly, dropping her knife in the process. Five elves quickly converged on her one grabbing her wrists and binding them, one binding her feet, the other three brisking her for other weapons.

Frowning at the bulky heat gun they placed all her weapons and the rhino filled bags in their sacks. With their job complete the three went behind her, whilst the remaining two hauled her to her feet.

Amanda just stared coldly forward, not bothering to resist.

An elf applied a thick salve on Elrohirs neck and wound a bandage around the wound. Legolas attended to Elladan, wiping the blood from his face and applying the healing lotion as best he could.

Sighing slightly Legolas tried to give his friend an encouraging smile.

'At least we will be able to tell you apart now.' He offered.

Elladan gave no indication of hearing his words, stepping forwards to Amanda. All the other elves watched on tensely.

Abruptly Elladan kicked her in the stomach, Amanda would have doubled over in pain if the two elves hadn't have held her up, biting on her tongue Amanda refrained from giving him the satisfaction of her whimpers or screams of pain.

Provoked further by her limited reaction Elladan became enraged punching Amanda on her cheek, then again in her stomach. Legolas, fearing that the violence would escalate grabbed Elladan by his forearms, restraining him from attacking her further.

Amanda's body seared in pain, her mouth filling with the iron taste of blood, spitting the crimson substance on the ground she breathed steadily and deeply.

'She will be judged by the elder. Take her to the portal.' The regal Prince demanded, still restraining the struggling brunette.

As the guards dragged her away Amanda kept her head up, still staring coldly forward. The guards continued to send her filthy looks, all hoping the Elders would not be merciful.

Elrohir approached Legolas and his brother, speaking soft Elvin words to calm him down.

As Elladan reigned control over his emotions again, he stopped struggling and relaxed slightly. Feeling Elladan stop resisting Legolas let him go, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. As though awoken by the gesture Elladan pulled Legolas and then Elrohir into a bear hug.

'Thank you.' He said quietly. 'I do not know if Elrohir would still be alive if it wasn't for you.'

Smiling softly Legolas replied 'Do not thank me Elladan, thank the elders. They sent the army and myself out after they felt a disturbance.'

'That was probably Elladan's temper flaring.' Elrohir gestured hoarsely, due to a knife nick in his vocal chords.

Upon hearing his brothers voice Elladan's face crumpled and he pulled his brother into another tight hug.

'I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry Elrohir. Your beautiful voice. I'm so sorry.' He sobbed.

Elrohir however pushed him slightly away looking into his brothers red eyes sadly.

'Do not blame yourself brother, you did all you could do. It was Amanda that did this to me, not you.'

Tensing Elladan's sadness turned to rage again, his shoulders tensing.

'She shall pay for hurting you.' He hissed venomally before following the Elvin soldiers through the portal.

Sighing Legolas slung a brotherly arm around Elrohirs shoulders.

'Looks like this shall all be more complicated then we first thought.' He whispered.

Elrohir nodded and together they both stepped into the swirling aqua vortex, that quickly faded away to nothing after they had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

As they entered the swirling vortex Amanda felt as though every atom in her body had been twisted, warped then re-shaped, until finally they slid back into place as they arrived in a long deserted, pristine white corridor.

It was eerily quiet, all the walls, ceiling and floors were a crisp white. As the soldiers marched forward dragging Amanda between them their steps echoed off the walls, rebounding and re-arriving in Amanda's ear drums, giving the impression that an entire army was storming the corridor.

As they finally reached the end of the stark, bone white corridor the small army turned so abruptly that Amanda's head snapped sideways. Uncaring the elves continued with their prisoner.

This corridor was an exact replica of the last with no features gracing its walls whatsoever, except long, tall bars, cutting off half the corridor. The only feature besides it that Amanda could make out was a long bench, moulded neatly in the wall behind the bars.

As the elves increased their march, the bars blurred together, but Amanda could still glimpse human figures dressed entirely in white, their skin drained of all blood, with splashes of colour smeared amongst the blurs where their eyes and hair would be.

Amanda tensed, but the only feeling these ghost like creatures emitted was one of confusion, sadness and in some cases frustration or anger.

A hand suddenly appeared through the bar ahead, long thin calloused fingers reaching out for Amanda. The elves tightened their hold on Amanda's arms, giving a wide berth of the hand. Squinting in vain Amanda tried to see who this ghostly hand belonged to, but the pace of the elves caused the figure to lose all their wholeness, becoming nothing but a wisp of white smoke.

Although the elves were able to hinder her sight they couldn't affect her hearing, as they passed her breathe hitched at the velvety call of her name. Tears threatened to leak from her eyes, but she held them back, pushing her emotions and memories of the person the voice belonged to into a safe within her mind, locking the door, she swirled the lock, shutting herself out as much as possible from her past.

At the end of this corridor was a pair of pristine white doors with golden handles, upon reaching it the elves pushed them open without hesitation, pulling Amanda purposely through them.

They entered an overwhelmingly large room, unlike the corridors the room possessed classical elements of architecture with giagantic, looming columns, exquisite carvings and statures strategically placed throughout the room. In the very centre was a magnificent raised platform with four enormous wooden chairs, with long backs, armrests and legs artfully carved into lion paws.

On each seat, sat a regal looking elf that Amanda assumed to be the elders Legolas had spoke of earlier.

Ridding herself of any emotion Amanda regarded each with a sharp eye. The one seated furthest to the right was an elf who was startling similar to Legolas with the exception of his wizened bright green eyes and slightly leaner build. Next to him sat the most beautiful creature Amanda had ever witnessed, her hair shone like spun gold meandering down past her shoulders, her face was flawless and fair, her eyes a clear crystal blue with flecks of gold. Her dainty hand was intertwined lightly with the man's beside her. He too was of a great unnatural beauty, his appearance as stunning as the elf-maiden beside him. His face was slightly more firmer, his chin pronounced, yet carried with a confident, self-assured air. Then beside him was an elf that possessed similar traits to Elladan and Elrohir. His expression was slightly sterner than the others, his fingers poised under his chin as he frowned deeply at Amanda.

All of them wore long white robes with golden belts and dainty silver crowns around their foreheads.

As Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir arrived into the room Amanda realised that an audience of elves had arrived as well, forming a semi circle around the elders and soldiers watching Amanda intently.

'Bring forth the prisoner,' came the clear, melodic voice of the female elf suddenly.

Amanda gazed steadily at her, watching as the elf surveyed her form.

'What is your name child?' she asked, her eyebrows rising in vague interest.

Amanda didn't speak for a moment, remaining silent unsure of her surroundings. Legolas briefly stepped forwards his words directed at the elders, although all could hear his voice.

'Her name elders, is said to be Amanda.'

The female elf's eyes sparkled as though she had suddenly solved an immensely hard riddle.

'Amanda Lily Romards, the prima ballerina of the Elite British Ballet Company?' she asked, leaning slightly forward in eagerness.

Amanda repressed the surprise that arose in her uneasy at how the elf knew her full name, let alone the occupation she held many years ago.

'Yes, madam, although I have not been called that name for a very long time.' She replied, a hint of wariness in her tone.

The female elf smiled slightly, the other elders turning to her in interest.

'You changed.' It wasn't a question, but a statement, alluding that the elf knew more about Amanda's past.

Amanda nodded, her lips pursing together in a thin line.

'And you are alive.'

Amanda nodded again, now she was just stating the obvious.

'How?'

Amanda said nothing; the soldier squeezed her arms trying to prompt a response. Sensing that Amanda would say nothing on the matter the fair maiden turned to the other elves.

'The mirror did not show us this.'

'Perhaps they blocked its power somehow.' Interjected the brunette.

'You cannot block the power of the mirror, it shows all.' The elf who looked like Legolas argued.

'He is right.' the female elf said. 'The mirror shows many things; the past, present and versions of the future. It should have shown us this.'

Suddenly Amanda spoke up, her voice clashing discordantly with their melodic tones.

'Perhaps you did not look hard enough.'

Appalled the brunette elf glared at her in disgust, his lip curling slightly.

'Do not mock us human!' he spat.

The female elf, however regarded her phrase differently.

'Where is it you reside Amanda?' she asked softly.

Amanda didn't respond instead scrutinising the elf-maiden with a look of cool disregard, causing the elf-maidens eyebrows to rise slightly in surprise.

'There are more of you alive.' She whispered, exchanging meaningful looks between the other elders.

'Where are they?' cried the brunette with a look of shock upon his face.

Amanda glared at him in response; her lips pressed tightly together offering no answer. The guards nudged her harshly, their force of their combined elbows winding her.

'I do not know your intentions towards my people.' She breathily snapped, her icy blue eyes never leaving the elf-maidens.

'We were unaware that humans still inhabited the earth, but our intentions are honourable.' The elf-maiden responded offering Amanda a re-assuring smile. 'We wish to combine our race with yours and lead both into a period of prosper and peace.'

Amanda's lips remained grimly set in a firm line, watching the other elves as she spoke.

'So you shall lead my people, you shall take care of them.' She prompted, digging for a wider explanation from the elf.

'But of course! We are elves, we shall gift your people with our blessings from the Valar and teach your race our ways of life and help to cultivate them in the Valar's way.'

The female smiled at Amanda as though these lessons were the greatest of all gifts to Amanda's people.

'But what if you're wrong?' Amanda asked, her voice deepening in growing anger.

All the smiles on the elves faces froze, the guards tightened their grips uncomfortably on Amanda's arms, slowing her arms blood flow.

Her words startled the all wise elf queen forcing her mask of welcoming to slip.

'_Excuse me!'_ she demanded, her voice going up an octave.

Amanda offered her a grim smile.

'My people like I have changed since the rest of our race were wiped out. We have formed new ways of living, thinking and simply being. I do not suggest that your race has nothing to offer, years of wisdom may help and guide us, but perhaps you can learn from us and we can live together on earth, as _equals.'_

The elves tensed further, their entire figures rigid with displeasure at being _taught _anything by the primitive race.

Cocking an eyebrow Amanda proceeded further.

'My people usually begin formal introductions to unknown people and races; it helps generate a feeling of welcomeness and equality.'

At her words the female elf reigned in her composure and smiled sweetly.

'Please pardon our rudeness.' Then with an elegant sweep of her arm she introduced each elder in turn.

'To your far right is King Thandruil once ruler of Mirkwood during Elvin reign.'

The elf who looked like Legolas offered Amanda a slight smile, his eyes narrowing.

'This is my husband Lord Celeborn.'

Celeborn bowed his head slightly, regarding Amanda in distaste.

'To your far left is Lord Elrond, once the ruler of Rivendell.'

The brunette didn't indicate he had heard the elf-maidens words and continued to glare openly at Amanda.

'And I am Lady Galadriel.'

Amanda nodded.

'I am hunter, Amanda Romards.' She offered for formalities sake.

'Hunter?' Lady Galadriel mused.

'I hunt for my people.' She replied simply.

Nodding in understanding Lady Galadriel continued to scrutinise Amanda.

'You were discovered hunting by my elves Amanda?' she asked suddenly, raising her volume, so her crisp, musical voice filled the entire room.

Amanda nodded, not playing along with the theatrics.

'Then why may I ask are you bound, by Lord Legolas's guards as though you pose a threat?'

Amanda offered no explanation, her face displaying no emotion at the maiden's manipulation of the situation.

Turning her head to the left she smiled at Elladan indicating he proceed with the explanation.

'She attacked us as we approached, injuring myself and attempted to kill my brother.' He explained fiercely, glancing at Amanda with unconcealed rage.

Elrond's expression turned thunderous, his mouth contorting into a sneer.

'Is that true?' He demanded.

Understanding that her view was useless against such bias Amanda merely nodded, turning her eyes away from Elrond to the victorious Lady Galadriel

'Then who is she to demand politeness and equality with our race!' declared Thandruil in outrage, slamming his fist against the wooden armrest.

'Perhaps we should force her to tell us their location, so that we may control this _violent, rouge _race.' Galadriel offered innocently, smiling sweetly at Amanda.

Hissing angrily Amanda shook her head, her intentions clear. She would never tell them.

Lady Galadriel merely raised an eyebrow and gestured for the guards to approach with Amanda. Turning her head again to Elladan she motioned for Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas to join her.

As both groups ascended the stairs Lady Galadriel reached out for Amanda's forehead, her other hand pressingly lightly on Lord Celeron's. Each of the elders touched each other's foreheads offering their hands also to Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas until all were linked to Lady Galadriel by one another.

Amanda's eyes widened in fear as warm, soft fingers touched the pale skin above her eyebrows.

'You see Amanda; you shall show us where the others are.' Lady Galadriel stated sending chills up Amanda's spine.

'Thorough your memories.'

Amanda gasped as seven presences assaulted her mind searching for their prize.

**R and R my lovelies!**

**BTW although we all know Galadriel can see others thoughts and memories, I decided that for this story to evolve properly she needs to share Amanda's memories with the others, hence the forehead touching.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: Extreme violence in the following chapter.**

**Also be aware this chapter may seem extremely disorientating at times because it is Amanda's memories.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and plot line.**

They attacked ruthlessly, Amanda could feel the 7 presences press and fill every inch of her mind tearing the very fabric of her thought process to pieces. As the assaulted the barrage of memories available in her mind the elves discovered that all the memories of her past where hidden deep in the recesses of her mind.

Amanda flinched as they advanced her eyes rolling to the back of her head. One presence tried to stab the safe in which held her precious memories causing a wave of nausea to overwhelm Amanda. Another tried to prise it open making Amanda whimper softly in pain. Then she felt a softer presence probing her mind, gently it regarded the safe and with deft, soft fingers discovered the combination causing Amanda to gasp at the onslaught of memories.

Victoriously the elves grabbed the first memory available immersing Amanda and themselves into another world.

_Amanda at 11 years old beamed proudly as her father gave her a tight hug spinning her around and around. The ground swirled at her feet in an alarming way, but she was safe inside the arms of her dad, she always knew she would be._

_She had made it, gotten into the specialised dancing school like everyone had said she would. Giggling into her father's strong chest she smiled widely at him, pleased with his reaction. Her mother stood in the lounge room doorway watching with an adoring smile._

_Still cradling his daughter close Amanda's father walked to enormous arched window._

'_You see that.' He whispered to his daughter tickling her ear with his breathe._

_Giggling Amanda replied 'The sun daddy?'_

'_Yes' he said in a firm voice._

'_As long as the sun lives there will always be life on earth.'_

_Amanda raised an eyebrow, questioning the change of topic._

'_You see Amanda your now not just a star, but a bright sun, radiating warmth, talent and love to everyone around you. You mesmerise everyone and obviously the British School of Ballet and Academia agrees with me. You are special Amanda- you give life and meaning to those around you, you fill them with hope and warmth and hopefully one day a boy will come into your life and see you for who and what you are and fall in love with you.'_

_Scrunching up her nose at the very thought of a boy falling in love with her Amanda snorted. Laughing her father clutched her tighter his embrace radiating love and adoration._

'_As long as the sun lives there will always be life on earth.' He whispered._

_Grown into a petite, yet slender and attractive young lady Amanda graced the dance floor, hips swaying to the beat of the music. Only the element of youth allowed her to dance professional ballet all day and go clubbing all night without fear of over-exhaustion. Smiling she swung a lazy arm around, her hair flying out in a perfect honey blonde halo._

_Sky blue eyes closed in bliss and she became lost in the music. A hand touched her arm shyly, eyes flickering open Amanda smiled sweetly at the extremely handsome man in front of her._

_He was of average build with dark brown hair cropped close to his head, his eyes a hypnotic green. Hard chiselled features were softened by a shadow of stubble, his physic strong and muscled._

'_Can I dance with you?' he shouted over the music, grinning widely at her. Startled at being asked if she wanted to dance at a nightclub she nodded intrigued by the gentlemanly behaviour._

_His smile widened brightening his eyes considerably and Amanda couldn't help but grin stupidly back, giggling like a school girl._

_As he took her hands in his Amanda decided she wanted to get to know this mysterious man better, after all he was a gentleman._

_Amanda's stance was firm, her grip on the bow unwavering as she pulled the arrow backwards, sucking in a deep breath she steadied her gaze. Biting her tongue in concentration she waited._

_Warm hands tenderly lifted her arms altering her position tightly, before lingering on her bare arms, leaving behind a trail of goose bumps. Smiling Amanda released the arrow and with a sharp smack it hit the target, a centimetre of the yellow centre._

_Whooping in delight Amanda found herself being swung around, her boyfriend Daniel celebrating her success as well._

_Like the gentleman he was he put Amanda down firmly on the ground before kissing her tenderly. Deepening the kiss Amanda pulled him closer until their bodies were flush against one another, his now grown brown hair tickling her forehead._

_They were at the local archery centre in town Daniel having convinced Amanda to take up his beloved sport, hesitatingly she had agreed, but only because Daniel came to each and every one of her ballet concerts despite the constant time away he spent on his job. Daniel was a part of the military elite, one of the most dangerous men in the world, he was however completely professional in his job, only letting his guard down with his flower, his world- Amanda._

_Unaware of his occupation, except for the knowledge that he worked for the government, Amanda was like a breath of fresh air for the soldier, something pure, innocent and loving._

_The radio crackled in the background as the couple continued to kiss, the news report's music blaring from the tiny machine._

'_Hello I'm Jane Michaels here with your latest news. Scientists believe the current heatwave will soon disperse with a cool trough developing in the east and although many contribute the extreme heat to global warming some of the world's leading scientists disagree:_

_...no Britain's heatwave is not directly affected by global warming; it is actually the fault of a recent sun flare that has hit Britain directly..._

_The current stock market...'_

_Amanda pulled away from Daniel to gasp for air._

'_Don't make it any hotter than it already is.' She panted, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Daniel laughed pulling her close to him again, breathing in her scent deeply._

'_I love you my flower.'_

'_I love you too.'_

Amanda bit her tongue causing a metallic taste to fill her mouth, she dug her nails in deeply in her palms trying to draw the elves out of her memories, but they kept on searching deeper and deeper, not stoping until they found what they wanted.

_Amanda sighed twirling her long, blonde hair in boredom. Her pale, muscular, flawless legs folded neatly beneath her. Sitting back into the soft lounge she groaned in impatience and flicked the television on._

_Random images flashed before her each depicting some the billionaire Maurice's work the middle of a desert in Australia. Some of the wondrous underground man-made caverns contrasted with a clip from Beauty and the Beast whose pudgy side kick to Gaston bleated 'Crazy old Maurice' over and over again._

_Chuckling at the nonsense Amanda shock her head, kicking her feet out from underneath her and allowing them to rest on her duffel bag. A wave of worry washed into her gut, causing Amanda to frown and recall the tense atmosphere on the phone last night between herself and Daniel who had told her to pack all her essentials immediately and quit the ballet company._

_Trusting him wholeheartedly Amanda had followed his instructions giving a false- I need a break excuse to her boss for quitting the company. A tinge of disappointed clouded her thoughts at leaving the ballet company who had become a family to her, especially after her mother and father had died in a car crash when she was 15, they had taken her in and stayed by her side the entire time._

_Interrupting her thoughts she heard Daniel knock on the door. Hoping up Amanda glanced briefly at the TV snorting at the millionaires antics to create a bunker deep under the sand in order to protect himself from the 'world ending solar flare' that although was to be the largest one yet, seemed of trivia to Amanda who for the past 5 years had heard the word 'world ending solar flare' a total of 10 times and the world hadn't ended yet, so why would it end now?_

_Opening the door for her boyfriend she tensed at the expression on her face._

'_We need to leave now.' He stated firmly, brushing past her to grab her bags._

'_But...' _

'_I'll tell you more in the car.'_

_Not willing to argue Amanda followed him downstairs carrying one of her smaller bags. Loading her bags into the boot along with his Amanda hopped into Daniels sleek, black car looking at him expectantly._

_As they began to drive Amanda became impatient tapping her leg with her fingers._

'_We are going to the airport.' He offered._

'_Why?'_

'_We are flying to Australia...You always wanted to see that funny shaped opera house so now we are.'_

_Despite Amanda's best attempts Daniel wouldn't tell her anymore and kept referring to different Australian landmarks they were going to see._

_Surprisingly when they reached the airport they entered through another entrance and met a huge private jumbo jet in one of the hangers. Amanda's mouth opened into an 'o' shape her eyebrow shooting upwards in amazement._

_Daniel loaded their luggage onto the plane with help from the pilot who he introduced as Bob. Offering no explanation to Amanda as to why they were travelling alone in a private jet they boarded the plane, which began to move quickly out onto the runway._

_Once an hour had passed in the luxurious jet Daniel finally spoke up._

'_We are going to Australia to stay with a millionaire called Maurice Wemmers for a while.'_

_Startled Amanda gaped at him._

'_The crazy Maurice who thinks this solar flare will kill the world?' she asked disbelievingly._

_Nodding Daniel avoided her eyes. Sitting in silence for several moments Amanda suddenly gasped._

'_He's right isn't he?'_

_Daniel looked up his eyes glistening in unshed tears._

'_He offered me a place, because of my...extensive military skills. He believes they will come in handy when hunting for food.'_

_Amanda stiffened her glare challenging Daniel._

'_Amanda...please, I work for the government. The flare...the danger is downgraded to the public, there's no way anyone can escape it, the heat from is going to wipe out everything. I know that Maurice's plan might be folly, but it's the only chance I have to keep you alive and I will take it. I'm not going to give up and accept this inevitable death, I'm going to fight it every step of the way...for you. You're my everything Amanda and I love you more than anything on this earth. Please try to understand.'_

_Amanda watched him for a moment, weighing her options. She knew Daniel would never lie to her, but she couldn't believe it. They were going to die...her friends._

_Turning to Daniel she opened her mouth to ask him a question, but Daniel simply shook his head._

'_I'm so sorry Amanda...He could only offer me two places.'_

_Swallowing Amanda buried her head in her hands as Daniel rubbed her back soothingly._

_The trip underground was long and winding each 100 meters separated by a heavily insulated door. Surprisingly it got cooler as they went deeper under the Simpson Desert. _

_Daniel led the way carrying the heavier of the bags entering a specific code into every door lock to open it. Eventually Amanda lost count of the number of doors they walked through, clearly perceiving it as a bit excessive._

_At last they reached a door that was more insulated then its brothers, its heavy steel structure swinging out smoothly at the correct number entry._

_Daniel glanced back offering Amanda a brief smile._

_Stepping through the door the first thing that shocked Amanda was the immense space. It was like a mini city underneath the desert, except lacking shops of any kind. Instead built into the cavern walls were apartments of all shapes and sizes lined with marble and stone that was carefully carved with beautiful classic architectural features. Travelling along the main 'street' Amanda looked ahead for the first time, her facial features reflecting the awe she felt at seeing the immense forest ahead of her with a giant castle like structure._

_This must be where Maurice lives she mused. She had to hand it to him though; all who were living with him lived in supreme style and comfort. As they approached the castle-like structure Daniel took her hand._

'_They are all in the castle Amanda waiting for us to arrive. Once we are there they shall prepare the safety features and we shall wait for the solar flare to begin.'_

_Amanda nodded in understanding, before stepping into the hall, faces full of fear, impatience and anxiety greeting her. Everyone seemed to be of a different nationality, some even Amanda couldn't even recognise. Daniel had explained this to her during the walk here, saying that Maurice had sought out experts in various primitive and advanced occupations and Amanda had to admit if they survived the solar flare- under the brilliant organisation of Maurice they would survive the new world as well._

_As they reached the centre of the multi-cultural group a short, chubby man greeted them leering at Amanda. Flanked by heavily muscled guards he obviously felt secure under the intense stare Daniel was giving him as he eyed Amanda hungrily._

'_Well now that you are here we shall begin. Prepare for Operation Solar Flare.' Maurice commanded, kicking half of the room's occupants into action._

_Standing amidst the whirl of activity Amanda watched as they prepared for the end of the world._

'Get out! GET OUT!' Amanda's mind screamed at the elves.

'YOU GOT WHAT YOU CAME FOR! PLEASE!'

They however ignored her; too curious what the memory she clutched so closely to with the tendrils of her mind contained. Prising her grasp open they immerced into themselves into Amanda's memory and into her own private hell.

'_Hunter 1 and 2 you dare challenge MY AUTHORITY!' roared Maurice lashing out unmercifully with the whip at Amanda's prone, naked form._

_Biting her tongue Amanda stopped herself from screaming in pain, blood welling in her mouth._

'_We shall not be ruled by your tyranny Maurice!' Daniel yelled, trying to distract him from inflicting anymore pain from the bound Amanda._

'_Tyranny!' Maurice spat lashing out with fury at Daniel. 'I saved each of these people's pathetic lives from certain death Hunter! The entire race of man would be dead if it wasn't for my tyranny!'_

'_Saved? Saved!' Amanda screamed. 'You saved us to please yourself! So you would have slaves to do your bidding, who would be murdered by your burly henchmen otherwise! We have a right to freedom Maurice! Cease your dictatorship and let us move forward!'_

_Laughing Maurice turned to her again despite the protests of Daniel. Maurice's henchmen watched onwards coldly, letting their leader exterminates the mutiny's leaders._

_That's when he fully assaulted her, cutting and slicing every inch of her bare skin with his whip, knife and barbed weapons. Daniel screamed her name ceaselessly as Amanda's protests grew weaker, her head dropping onto her chest._

_Surveying his work in appraise Maurice turned to Daniel once again mocking his worry for Amanda._

'_Amanda, Amanda.' Maurice whined mimicking Daniel. 'She can't hear you! She's dead!'_

_Daniels eyes widened in pain, the blood draining from his face. Gesturing for his guards to unbind Daniel from the wall he motioned for them to show him Amanda._

_Standing next to her Maurice watched gleefully as Daniel began to sob._

'_SHES NOT DEAD!' he screeched suddenly, not accepting her wounds to be serious enough. 'She can't be!'_

_Maurice had expected this outburst and cupped Amanda's face gaining Daniels complete attention. As he began to drag a knife raggedly against her throat Amanda's body spasmed briefly in pain before going completely limp again._

'_NO! NO! NO!' Daniel screamed as the blood from her throat trickled down her bare breasts. Gesturing violently to the door opposite them Maurice smiled wickedly at Daniel as the guards dragged him sobbing widely into another room._

_Shifting Maurice pressed an unseen button in a wall, calling for a nurse to come._

_Amanda breathed deeply taking in the sterile air. Moaning at the intense pain throughout her entire body she began to breathe shallowly. A warm gentle hand stoked her now chopped hair from her eyes, whispering softly._

_Amanda's eyes slowly opened their vision full of Amy the nurses loving face._

'_Oh Amanda.' She gasped gently. 'I thought we'd lost you too.'_

_Stiffening Amanda's breath hitched._

'_Too?' she chocked._

_Subconsciously Amy's eyes flickered briefly towards the window swallowing nervously._

_Amanda's sky blue eyes followed aware that the hospital had a clear view of the 'castle' balcony._

_There mounted crudely on a stick, surrounded by pristine white marble was Daniels severed head._

Amanda feel to the floor sobs violently wracking her body; the elves presence had left her mind completely. The guards continued to hold her tightly despite her tears, although their grip wasn't as harsh as before.

Gaining control over her sobs Amanda pulled her head up, staring at the elves with watery eyes. King Thandruil and Lord Elrond were pinching the bridges of their noses; Lord Celeborn was looking intensely at his lap while Lady Galadriel stared at their conjoined hands.

Legolas and Elladan were both pale standing next to Elrohir who had just thrown up, tears running down his face. Legolas glanced up at Amanda briefly his eyes mixed with pity and disgust.

Amanda hung her head again, knowing her composure had completely slipped from her grasp.

She felt empty and hollow.

It had been 3 years since Daniels death and it had been 3 years ago that her heart had died.

**R and R my lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your review! Each time you review an incredibly handsome elf offers a very enticing smile *drools***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

'Well that was incredibly saddening was it not?' Galadriel announced in a sing-song voice.

'But I'm afraid just because you have a tragic tale, doesn't mean that you gain any respect or _equality _with elves, although it does help us to understand your character better.' Galadriel stated smiling sickenly sweetly at Amanda.

A flicker of anger passed through Amanda's eyes chilling her gaze.

'That is quite a _shame_ Lady Galadriel that the death of my lover doesn't offer produce sympathy from you as planned.'

The entire room stilled all eyes intent on the two women.

'Oh my dear, your love story is quite _tragic_, but we elves understand that matters of the human heart are fickle and you will as you say 'get over it.'

Hissing slightly Amanda refrained from offering her a response and letting Galadriel get the better of her.

'You see Amanda when elves _bond_ we do so for life and are bound to one another forever.' Pausing for emphasis Galadriel licked her lips before continuing with in an air that completely degraded Amanda.

'_Elves_ form bonds that are eternal to one another, so if one were to die, well the grief for their lover would be too much to bear and they would perish as well. So you see Amanda your race could never gain our respect in the matters of love, because you can never possibly even _imagine_ the depth of our feelings that could easily cause us to perish.'

Amanda watched her silently for a moment before offering a calm, well-measured response.

'My race do not perish of grief because of our _responsibilities _to others and to the world. Although intensely sweet it is to die with your lover the human race is braver and stronger because of it. We awake and go on knowing every day we shall have to face without the presence of our lover, but we bear this- we bear it for our friends, family and children. We are by no means _weak.'_

Out of the corner of her eye Amanda noticed Elrond tense and nod slightly as though in understanding, deciding not to acknowledge his gesture Amanda continued to stare icily at the woman in front of her.

'Your race? What do they know of the responsibilities they hold over one another or to themselves? _Your _people proved my theory in your memories. When you and your beloved attacked Maurice they never came to your aid, uncaring as to whether you died or not. They know of freedom, yet they continue to embrace slavery because they are afraid...because they are _weak.'_

'_My race_ understand the importance of one another, they are not afraid of death, they are afraid for _one another's _death. They do not want their lover, their child or their friend dying needlessly. Five years ago 99% of the human race and the world were destroyed, I think even _your _people can understand why they do not all rebel. We do not have numbers on our side.'

Galadriel's smile softened slightly at Amanda's response her next words honey and sugar coated handed to Amanda on a silver platter.

'Save your race Amanda. Let us eliminate Maurice and his minions and we shall bring peace to your land and your people shall live without fear.'

Amanda however seemed unwavered by the she-elf's offer instead offering a short, firm answer.

'No.'

Many elves gasped in surprise at her clipped response. Galadriel's eyes narrowed.

'Then you obviously do not care for your race's happiness. You want them to be _miserable.'_

As Amanda was still positioned between the guards at touching distance she was able to react somewhat impulsively, seeking to humiliate the elf in front of her.

Amanda spat into Galadriel's face.

If the elves were shocked before they were beside themselves now at such a horrid, display of rudeness and disrespect.

'Kiss my fucking ass.'

The guards immediately dragged Amanda back down the stairs, re-enhancing their bruising grip on her arms.

Lord Celeborn turned to his partner in concern as Galadriel cleaned of Amanda's spit with her handkerchief. Signalling that she was fine Galadriel turned once again to Amanda her voice slightly high pitched as she spoke.

'Before I allow my guards to issue a public flogging of 100 slashes I ask you one question and one question alone.'

Amanda raised one eyebrow, undisturbed by the thought of a beating and nodded, indicating Galadriel continue.

'Why did you turn down my offer?'

Amanda paused for a moment, quietening emotions of anger, frustration and sadness before replying solemnly.

'Under the rule of Maurice my people suffer, we are like slaves under his rule- but we are given the basic necessities and although he rules with an iron fist we manage to get by everyday for one simple reason: Maurice doesn't have an heir, he is too selfish to pick one and doesn't have a relationship to allow him to produce one. His guards although horrible are as mortal as he, they will all die one day and we shall eventually be free, or if not our children will be. Under immortal elves who seek to _educate_ us and assimilate us, who do not understand that we are two different races and we cannot be _you. _We are not gifted with Valar's life and all you will cause if degradation of a worse form then Maurice's. That and fact you never age...well Maurice is the better option. I will do _anything _for my people and for their happiness; I would sacrifice my life and my happiness for them. When have any of you ever done that.'

With the answer to her question complete Galadriel nodded then indicated for the guards to proceed with the public flogging.

Amanda's leather shirt was removed her bare torso criss crossed with various scars. Breathing regularly Amanda never took her eyes of Galadriel and readied herself for the assault to begin.

'Stop.'

Amanda's eyes widened in confusion as for the first time since their meeting Galadriel offered her a sincere smile.

'Amanda.' Galadriel spoke gently, not mockingly, but with care and deliberation.

'You have shown yourself to be a person of true merit, of honour, respect and dignity. I re-instate my first offer, except I also offer you a position as well- as the lead advisor. That way you should be able to remind us of the needs of your people and we shall be able to treat everyone with equality.'

For the first time Amanda realised the many layers of Lady Galadriel and how she had tested Amanda so that she could be seen in an amiable light by the other elves and gain their respect. For the first time Amanda icy glare was replaced with one of respect and awe.

'I should like that very much my lady.'

Turning to the elves around her Galadriel glanced at each, taking several minutes to do so.

'We shall reunite with the race of man, we shall treat them as equals and although we shall teach them occasionally, it will only be when they ask it of us. We can learn many lessons from this new generation of man. Many lessons.'

Ending her speech Galadriel looked at Amanda indicating that the one that we learn the most from was her.

'Why do you wish to leave Valar?' Amanda suddenly enquired, now realising that she had never fully comprehended their reasons.

Galadriel offered her a knowing smile before replying, all trace of her original demeanour gone.

'In the beginning we first roamed the earth with mankind, but eventually a great shadow passed over our lands and many elves left for the peaceful shores of the Valar. Even after the war was won and the world rid of evil for a time too many of the elves had left and the ones that remained behind only did so for their mortal friend's sakes.

Eventually all elves left earth and travelled to Valar. Valar is the very envisage of beauty and the elves felt closer to the Valar here then we did on earth and for a time we were content to live with one another's company and perhaps watch the realm of man occasionally through the mirror.

However Valar is what you would perceive as limbo. It is where souls of the dead rest before entering into the afterlife. This enabled us to have many happy reunions, but unfortunately not all the souls rested so they could continue with their journey, some outstayed their welcome.

Souls who still possessed strong connections to earth, denied being dead or denied leaving for fear of the afterlife remained. Although Valar is a beautiful place where ones soul can heal, even the trees and animals are souls from earth resting briefly before continuing onwards to the Valar themselves.

Some souls became angry with their situations, or went insane causing the elves physical and mental harm. This is why we created the 'waiting' rooms, so they couldn't hurt themselves or anyone else, but still the frustration and reckless swirl of emotions tainted the air and made all the elves uneasy.

And the souls who radiated happiness and peace often stayed too little and never returned, but from the mirror and the growth of souls in denial we could tell our re-entrance into earth would do more harm than good. As we are immortal we cannot cross to the Valar themselves and we must remain in limbo as well. So we have waited patiently for the right moment to return.

Now we can be reborn so to speak.'

Amanda's mind swirled with information and understanding and perhaps, just perhaps they could help her people. Standing up she placed on her shirt again and when her hands and feet were unbound bowed before Lady Galadriel.

'I shall help you, but only if you listen to my words in regards to the best interests of my people.'

Lady Galadriel nodded.

'As I said before you shall have the highest advisory position available. Now my dear I must ask you to go rest for a while. Legolas could you escort her to the minding room and Elladan would you kindly fetch some food and refreshments for our honoured guest. Tonight we shall dine together and begin planning how to overthrow Maurice.'

Smiling Amanda nodded and turned to Legolas. His brow furrowed in confusion, but he nodded at Lady Galadriel's words taking Amanda's arm in his own and guiding her down the pristine corridor.

As they entered the minding room Amanda was startled yet again by how unnaturally white her surroundings were, not realising there was another person in the room.

As the figure stepped forward Amanda's mind reeled in shock.

Standing in front of her was Daniel.

**R and R my lovelies!**

**Sorry about some of the spelling!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all my reviewer and readers support!**

**This chapter is a tad depressing...but essential to the story I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and this plotline**

'Daniel?'

Amanda's eyes were widened in disbelief and her hands began to shake.

Daniel offered her a gentle, loving smile and stepped forward cupping her face. Amanda leaned into his caress, and although his touch was gentle his hands were cold, bloodless, like pieces of cold marble.

Amanda looked up at his face, searching for the face she had once known and loved. He still had the same chiselled features, his bright green eyes sparkling and dancing, his brown hair skimming the bottom of his ears, nothing had changed, yet everything had.

His entire body was white, drained of blood, even his clothes were bone white, and the only colour was from his eyes and hair. There was a faint line of where Maurice had severed his head, but other than that all his other scars were gone- he was flawless.

'I've missed you so much.' She murmured, nestling her head into his strong chest as his arms encircled her waist.

Legolas watched on from the edge of the room pondering on whether to leave or not. Daniel glanced up and as though sensing his thoughts shook his head, before kissing the top of Amanda's head.

'I thought you had died.' He whispered, squeezing her tighter as though to confirm her presence.

'I almost did.'

Daniel nodded and pushed her slightly away so he could see her face.

'As they dragged me away the only thing I could think of is that I wanted to see your face alive with life just one more time. I wanted to see you smile that one last time. Maurice tried to take away your beauty, but he failed.'

Tenderly he ran his fingers down her cheek, wiping away Amanda's tears with his calloused thumbs.

'I love you so much.' She sobbed quietly.

'As I love you. I have waited this long because I wanted to see your face again, I wanted to say I love you one last time. Maurice will not steal this moment away from his, like he stole our lives.'

Amanda pulled herself against his chest revelling in his presence. Tears flew down her cheeks unchecked, Legolas turned away unable to maintain his indifferent composure whilst Amanda was crying.

'I've got what I wanted...what I needed and what you needed my little flower, my little sunflower. I love you and I always will, but the only thing keeping me here now is you Amanda. Please let me go so you can finally live the happy life you deserve.'

Gulping Amanda looked up into his glistening eyes.

'Please don't leave me again Daniel...Please.' she cried her voice breaking.

Daniel's lips quivered and he leaned down pressing his lips sweet and tenderly against hers their tears mingling together.

'I love you.' Amanda whispered softly as Daniel pulled his lips away from hers.

'Take me with you...please.'

Daniel shook his head, tears cascading down his pale cheeks.

'I'm so sorry flower, I'm so sorry, but your fate is here with your people.'

Amanda stared up at him, water still streaming down her face on their own accord, she bit her lip to stop it from trembling, she knew he was right, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

'I'm so proud of you Amanda. You have grown so much; you would sacrifice everything for the people you love. Your strong Amanda, you were always stronger and braver then me. Despite all your fears, despite all your doubts you kept fighting for what you knew was right and for that I admire you. You are my idol, my love, my world flower. I love you so much...but you have to let me go. You're the only one who can save your people. I will never leave you, I will always be in your heart, and I will always be a part of you as you are a part of me. I love you Amanda, please let me go, let go flower.'

Clutching his wavering form one last time Amanda nodded, her body shaking in grief.

'I love you flower.'

With these words his figure dimmed and faded, leaving behind a slight golden mist, which swirled peacefully around the room before dissipating as well.

Trembling Amanda collapsed onto the floor, sobbing releasing gasps of intense grief. She felt rather then saw Legolas kneel next to her, placing a comforting hand on her back. To his surprise she turned to him and pulled him towards her wrapping her arms tightly around his torso crying openly into his shirt.

'Perhaps humans are stronger when it comes to this...' he whispered as he tightly encircled her petite form with his strong arms rocking her back and forth soothingly.

'You are right Legolas...they are stronger.' Both Amanda and Legolas heard from the open doorway.

Glancing up briefly in curiosity Amanda was amazed to see Elladan and Elrohir carrying food and a jug of water watching on in empathy.

Sniffing slightly Amanda tried her best to reply her voice trembling with effort.

'Thank you.'

Amanda lay curled tightly in a ball on the edge of the room; her head lay in Legolas's lap as he stroked her hair. Her eyelashes fluttered hypnotically in response to Amanda's deep sleep. Legolas had told himself he had stayed to quell her nightmares and offer her a friendly shoulder in amidst the Elvin society.

In reality her determination, love and strength had caused an interest to rise within him. She reminded him of his old friend Aragorn who had stood for all that was right and good in the world. She had stood up against the intimidating Lady Galadriel, stood her ground and stood up for her people.

She would do anything to help provide a better future for her people, even let go of a man she loved with all her heart. Perhaps elves were the weaker of the races, despite their enhanced body, their immortality; they succumbed to mortal wounds and grief, quickly following their lover into death as well.

They didn't lack the depth of emotions elves possessed, no, he had felt and seen it with his own eyes, had seen the deep love and connection the two lovers possessed despite Daniel being dead for three years. Amanda hadn't followed her love because of her responsibilities, instead she had stayed, acknowledging the immense pain and burden she would have to face every day and for this Legolas respected her. There was only ever one other being he had seen this strength in- Lord Elrond. Lord Elrond had stayed despite watching his wife fade before his very eyes unable to save her despite his best efforts. For a healer this knowledge had driven him into a deep depression from which man elves never truly recover from, but he did. He stayed and didn't succumb, he stayed and continued his reign in Rivendell and he stayed and raised his children and for this he was the most respected elf in all of Valar, besides Lady Galadriel of course.

As he watched her stir idly in her sleep Legolas found himself stroking her cheek tenderly. Yes, this human was intriguing and by far the strongest being Legolas had ever met.

She had his utter most respect and for that he vowed to help her in her quest to help her people.

Amanda woke to Legolas still combing her hair gently with his fingers. Surprised at such a display of support Amanda stirred drowsily her eyes weary from crying. Her eyelashes fluttered open, sticky with dry tears. She stared upwards her sky blue eyes meeting his, he met her gaze respect shining in the depths of his eyes, and she offered him a small thankful smile at his silent offer of support and sat up groggily.

Legolas pulled the silver tray with food on it beside her, pouring her a glass of water from the crystal jug.

'Here.' He said giving her the glass; he motioned for her to drink. Wearily Amanda followed his advice, thankful of the cool liquid that trickled down her throat.

After she had finished the glass Legolas re-filled it and moved the plate of food closer to her. Hesitantly she picked up a slice of bread biting into it. Her face filled with wonder at the taste and eagerly took another bite. Legolas raised an eyebrow in question.

'I know it's only bread but all we are fed is a bland brown powder- that has all our daily nutrients- mixed with water.' She replied earnestly glancing down at the rest of the assortment of food in interest.

Legolas chuckled briefly as Amanda quickly reached for an apple hardly suppressing a smile.

'Make sure you leave room, dinner shall be soon.' He suggested laughing lightly.

Blushing Amanda nodded looking blankly out of the 'waiting room' door.

'Are their others like...him?' she asked quietly, Legolas barely picking up her words.

He nodded, but realised she wasn't looking at him as another wave of tears threatened to cascade down her face again.

'Yes. There was a massive influx recently when the solar flare killed everyone. It was quite overwhelming. A lot of them left, but even more stayed behind, some in denial, some not accepting the Valar and others thought it was a dream.'

'Must have been a long dream then.' Amanda offered half-heartedly.

'They have no concept of time.' He replied barely in a whisper.

Amanda finally turned to face him her expression unreadable.

'What is the longest time one has stayed for?'

'350 years and she is still here.'

Amanda's eyes opened in shock.

'Have you spoken to her?'

Legolas shook his head.

'We used to, but it became harder to convince people they were gone. With the advancements in science many questioned the reality of the afterlife and some even attacked elves. It used to be easier as many people believed myths and so they believed us. So we withdrew and let them be to sort their own problems out, it may take a little longer but it works most of the time.'

Amanda nodded in understanding several minutes passing by as she mulled over the information he had given her.

'When is the dinner?' she asked suddenly, turning her full profile to face Legolas.

'In nearly two hours, why?'

'Can you take me to see that girl you told me of?'

Staring at her curiously Legolas nodded, offering a hand to help her up before leading her out of the room. They walked down into the corridor Amanda had seen when they first arrived. Amanda steeled her expression staring forwards.

Finally they reached the end of the corridor and Legolas opened a door next to the bars. Gesturing he allowed her to enter first. The door led into a small passage to swung around into the bared corridor.

'Stay here.' Legolas said, entering the corridor. After 10 minutes he returned a small pale figure walking behind him. As they entered the room Amanda let out a small gasp of surprise.

The girl Legolas had spoken of looked to be no older to 6 years of age, her rich brown hair reaching the middle of her back, her green eyes staring in unconcealed curiosity at Amanda.

Smiling playfully she swung her arms around her revealing that she was holding a small brown teddy bear.

'Hi, I'm Amanda.'

The little girl continued to smile and lifted her head a ragged scar adorning her small, white neck.

'I'm Evelyn.'

**R and R my lovelies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I promise the real depressing bit is over! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and support lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and the plotline!**

Evelyn smiled shyly at Amanda and pulled her teddy bear close to her chest, her eyes flickered between Legolas and Amanda nervously.

Crouching low Amanda draped her arms over her knees, her short cropped blonde hair flicking outwards like pixie hair. Intrigued Evelyn hesitated before stepping forward and looked up into Amanda's eyes that silently asked a question.

'You can touch it if you want.' Amanda replied sensing the little girl's thoughts.

Giggling Evelyn reached up stroking the short hair with obvious pleasure.

'You're different from the others.' She stated softly, glancing at Amanda's face worried about her sudden boldness.

Instead of finding anger however Evelyn found a wide grin forming on her face.

'That's because I'm not an elf.'

Laughing Evelyn shook her head her brown hair shimmering in the light.

'It's not that. You have different hair and...scars, just like me.' Replied the small girl grinning.

Raising her eyebrows Amanda leaned forward mirroring Evelyn by stroking the young girl's hair.

'We could always cut your hair really short like mine.'

Evelyn gasped in shock her eyes widening.

'Mumma would be very angry!' she muttered seriously.

Tilting her head Amanda watched the girl for a moment, considering what to say to her.

'Where is your Mumma Evelyn?'

Evelyn frowned and stopped stroking her hair, her forehead crumpling in thought.

'She's where the light is; the elves say she is with the Valar. Whenever they come to visit they always to tell me to go to her- to go to the light, but I don't know how. It sounds like a wonderful place and Legolops tells me these amazing stories of it...and he also tells me really really good stories about dragons and elves and princesses!'

Legolas's ears tinged pink at Evelyn's words and avoided Amanda's amused gaze.

'Do you like stories Evelyn?'

'Yes!' the young girl shrieked clapping her hands together in delight.

'What's your favourite one?'

Evelyn paused and a look of melancholy swept across her face.

'Mumma told me this one story...it was about a beautiful girl named Rapunzel. She told me it before I went to bed and we got up to the part where the evil witch cut off all Rapunzel's hair and threw the prince out of the tall tower! I wanted so badly to hear the end, but Mumma said it was time for sleep and that the sooner I went to sleep the sooner I could wake up and hear the end! But I didn't wake p in my bed...I woke up here.'

Gesturing to her surroundings, Evelyn's face fell as tears moistened her cheeks. Leaning forward Amanda brushed them away with a scared hand and enveloped the tiny girl into a tight hug.

'Well just between me and you.' Amanda whispered tilting the girls face upwards.

'Yes...'

Lowering her voice forward Amanda whispered into her ear, the words causing Evelyn to jump in glee and hug her tightly.

'You can Miss Amanda!'

Sitting backwards onto the ground Amanda crossed her legs allowing Evelyn to crawl into her lap and snuggle into her arms. Legolas sat down as well, watching the interaction with a soft smile. Clearing her throat dramatically, causing Evelyn to giggle and Legolas to grin widely, Amanda began.

'Once upon a time their lived a happy married couple, who lived next door to a horrid old witch...'

As Amanda told the tale of Rapunzel Evelyn's face radiated a happiness that Legolas had never seen before. Eyes widening in realisation he watched animatedly at the duo sitting on the floor.

At the end of her tale Evelyn gave a contented sigh and hugged Amanda again.

'Thank you Miss Amanda, it was a wonderful story, better then all my imaginations.'

Amanda smiled broadly.

'My pleasure, Miss Evelyn.'

Turning once again to Amanda a strange expression passed over Evelyn's face: a look of contentment and inner peace.

'Miss Amanda...I have to go now, my mumma wants me. Thank you very much for the story! You're the most beautiful person I ever meeted.'

Blushing Amanda held her close.

'It was nice to meet a beautiful little girl like you too Evelyn.'

Turning Evelyn poked her tongue out playfully at Legolas, who did the same back before turning back to Amanda with a happy expression on her face.

'Good bye.' Evelyn whispered.

Slowly she faded away until there was nothing left but a swirling mist of golden dust that gaily danced around the room before disappearing.

Legolas stared at her for a moment with an unreadable expression.

'Well that's something isn't it,' he murmured, beaming at Amanda, extending his arm while doing so to escort her from the room.

Returning his smile Amanda nodded. They proceed to walk in silence as Amanda contemplated what had happened.

'Legolas?'

'Yes?'

'You told Evelyn stories yes?'

'Yes?'

'Did you ever tell her the story of Rapunzel?'

'No...I never really thought to ask what her favourite story would be. I guess I figured that well...'

Legolas glanced away from her his ears turning red with shame.

'Well?'

Turning back to her Legolas gave her an apologetic smile before continuing.

'I guess I just presumed our stories were better than humans...but I'm beginning to think I'm wrong.'

Amanda watched him for a moment considering his words.

'Perhaps I misjudged you Legolas,' she said hesitantly after a few minutes of silence.

Legolas squeezed her arm, smiling softly at her.

'Perhaps it is us who have misjudged the value of you Lady Amanda.'

Blushing slightly Amanda returned the smile her eyes sparkling in the light.

'Thank you,' she uttered gently.

Joining the elves for dinner Amanda found herself seated next to Legolas and Elrohir in the middle of the table with Galadriel at the head. Food adorned every surface and all looked delicious, Amanda tried to stare too long at it, unable to stop her mouth from watering slightly.

After everyone was seated Galadriel announced that it was time to eat, having eaten little besides the apple and bread Elladan had given her Amanda was famished and proceed to load her plate quickly.

Some of the other elves eyed her warily and she was sure she heard one of them mutter something about rudeness. Blushing Amanda slowed her chewing down and tried to act civil around all the delectable food.

'You seem very hungry Lady Amanda.' Legolas remarked a look of amusement dancing in his eyes.

'My apologies, you will have to excuse my behaviour it has been a long time since I have been able to eat proper food.'

A look of confusion crossed over Elrohirs face.

'But we saw you taking down the rhino for his meat...surely you haven't gone so long without proper food?'

Amanda paused, aware that the rest of the elves had attuned into their conversation, but were politely pretending they were merely very interested in their food.

'That is for Maurice and his guards. Everyone else gets a special brown powder mixed with water; it contains all our needed nutrients, so we manage to all stay healthy.'

Across from them Elrond glanced up, quickly expressing his thoughts:

'Is there not enough proper food to go around?'

Shaking her head Amanda smiled sadly. 'It's his way of separating us from him, a way for him to exert power over us.'

Returning back to her food she poked idly at a piece of meat her thoughts drifting to the events from earlier.

'Lady Galadriel,' Amanda called trying to capture the elf's attention.

Smiling brightly Galadriel turned to the young woman indicating that she had heard her call.

'May I ask do the elves often talk to those in limbo?'

'No, not often Amanda. We did at first, but after a while it grew harder for us to communicate with them, many would try and harm us or not listen to any of our words, so we leave them to their own devices now.'

Nodding in understanding Amanda felt Legolas squeeze her arm reassuredly, causing Amanda to smile softly at his unspoken support.

'I spoke to Evelyn earlier.'

All the elves at the table froze bluntly staring at Amanda in a mixture of surprise and annoyance.

Galadriel was the only unaffected her eyes twinkling mysteriously.

'How was your chat with our long term resident?' she inquired innocently.

'Wonderful we spoke about our hair, her mum and I asked her for her favourite story.'

'Which was?'

'Rapunzel, it seemed her mother had never finished it before Evelyn died the poor dear, she missed her greatly.'

Puzzled looks were exchanged between Elrohir and his father.

Perking up again Elrond decided to ask the words on every elf's mind.

'She didn't favour any of our elf stories we told her.'

Amanda shook her head, ready to jump to her races defence, to her surprise however Legolas jumped in before her.

'I must admit I was surprised as well, but Amanda's story was just, if not more thrilling then any of our Elvin stories.'

Turning to Amanda he smiled fondly, causing Amanda to blush again.

'Amanda released two souls from limbo today, that's two more then we have ever managed in the last 1000 years then our combined efforts, she listened to Evelyn and comforted her in a way that we never did with those in limbo. It is a shame that something as simple as wanting to hear the end of a story kept Evelyn tied to limbo for so long, perhaps Amanda is what the elves need to understand the new earth, perhaps we aren't as perfect and wise as we think we are. We have already learned a lot from Amanda in simply one day, imagine what we could learn in a day. If we overcome our prejudices we can move forward as a race and become better for it, being in Valar for so long we have grown used to our own thoughts and ideologies going unquestioned, perhaps it is time to question them; perhaps it is time to open our minds to this young lady and embrace equality. I know I will.'

No one spoke for a good 10 minutes all the elves were too shocked to hear one of their own challenge them so openly, but they knew he was right. Amanda was surprised to hear him reprimand his own people and was even more amazed at his display of support for her. Galadriel was the first to recover from Legolas's words, shifting embarrassingly in her seat she looked up to regard Amanda with an unreadable expression on her face.

'Perhaps Lady Amanda could enlighten us as to how to improve our situation with those in limbo.'

Mulling over her thoughts Amanda nodded, ignoring the glares from some of the elders and the intense curiosity from the younger ones.

'As Legolas said earlier it seems that you have spent a long time in Valar and so you aren't used to the modern human, you aren't used to ideas and values being challenged. Before our world was destroyed every individual looked for a way to give back to the world, a reason why we were alive, something that we could give. For some people it was being doctors, for others it was entertaining people- making them smile and laugh, or even just brightening up their day with a smile. Perhaps you do similar things in your own Elvin community and you are content with how things are in your lives. But the Valar gifted you with their light for a reason, they gave you immortality to enable you to do all you wished to do and they allowed you a home of your own, but perhaps they had a higher purpose for you as well. These people in limbo, they need help, they need guidance, but most of all they need someone to listen to them. People who are confused already aren't going to heed your words of "go into the light" they aren't going to understand why they can't. When people have problems and issues no matter how hard you try they won't hear your words until they are ready to accept them, they need to come to that realisation in their own way. It may seem long and tiresome to you, but I have to admit when Evelyn's spirit was released it was the most joyous moment of my life. I think that perhaps even if you go to earth some elves should return every now and then and just sit, listen and talk to these people, not only will you get a buzz from it, it will also help all those in limbo to let go of their troubles and move on.'

Moved by her words Galadriel began to clap, Legolas and Elrohir quickly joined in, staring around their table until everyone else was clapping as well. Blushing Amanda looked down at her plate, embarrassed at the positive attention she was receiving.

After the noise died down again Galadriel smiled widely at everyone, her aura spreading throughout the entire room.

'I do believe we should heed Legolas and Amanda's words. From now on five elves shall be allocated at all times to those in limbo, they shall remain with them for five hours before being relieved,' turning directly to Amanda she smiled warmly, 'Amanda we thank you dearly for being so patient and understanding with us, I know our prejudices run deep, but hopefully with your help we can change for the better.'

Relief flooded Amanda and she openly grinned at the elf-maiden, nodding in agreement. Shifting slightly Legolas turned to face Amanda as dinner began to end. Elladan and Elrohir appeared behind him, all gaining her attention.

Elladan spoke up first his expression serious.

'Lady Amanda, I speak for all of us when I say that we are sorry for misjudging you.'

Nodding Elrohir continued his brother's thoughts.

'And we wanted to let you know that we support you entirely and will do anything to help you on your quest to free your people.'

Trying not to snort at the word _quest_ Amanda glanced at Legolas, who nodded as well indicating his support in the matter, smiling at the three she waggled her eyebrows playfully.

'Well if you're going to help me free them you need to brush up on your combat training, I mean I beat both Elladan and Elrohir here and the only reason I didn't flog your arse was because Legolas and his small army showed up.'

At her words the small group began to laugh hysterically, regarding the previously serious situation in a new light.

Brushing the tears of laughter from his eyes Elrohir chuckled.

'The sad thing is I think she's right.'

**R and R my lovelies!**

**Btw I'm unsure whether Legolas and Amanda should become 'Romantically involved' or just become really really good friends. What are your thoughts on it? Should she forever be tied to Daniel, or allow part of her heart to love again?**


End file.
